A Teenage Spy's Adventures
by SelarahMorgan
Summary: Sequel to After School. Tabby is at Gallagher for her Sophomore year and things don't turn out the way she expected. Rated T for safety. I suck at summaries. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here. The sequel to After School - A Teenage Spy's Adventures. I'm excited. If you haven't read After School then I'd recommend you do before you read ATSA.**

**This story will be told from the point of view of Tabby (Tabatha) Louise Goode, the second daughter/third child of Cammie and Zach Goode. It will deal with her adventures and those of her friends and family. The story takes place during her Sophomore year at Gallagher. It may include some different POV's later on because I have a request that I put a little bit of Zammie in it and I find that easier when it's from their POV so we'll see what happens.**

* * *

Tabby's POV

I couldn't believe Sophia had just turned 16. It was crazy to think that I'd known her my whole life and we'd been friends the entire time. Granted, we did live in the same mansion and we shared a room when we were at school but still.

Okay maybe it wasn't such a surprise we were friends since our parents had been friends since forever. She was also dating my brother which is kind of weird but we were all cool with it 'cause it was funny when Dad or Uncle Grant would see then together and they'd give Matt these really scary looks.

But wait, you don't even know who I am. Silly me. I'm Tabatha Louise Goode but my family call me Tabby. My parents are Zach and Cammie Goode the famous CIA agents that once saved the president by tackling him to the ground and throwing a raspberry tart at the assassin. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that so you didn't here it from me.

I have an older brother and sister, Matt and MJ - they're twins - and a little brother called Jon.

I've got three aunts and three uncles, none of whom are blood related.

Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant have 3 kids. From oldest to youngest they are Sophia, Charlie and Allie. Aunty Liz and Uncle Jonas have 1 kid, my cousin Sammy, and Aunt Macey and Uncle Preston have 1 kid too, my cousin Jordan.

I also have a great Aunt who is also my Grandma called Abbey. She and Grandpa Ed have a daughter Emmalise. That makes Emma my Aunt and also my second cousin I think.

But our family is quite complicated anyway so I'll not bother with anymore details.

So it was the day before we went back to school - which I forgot to mention is a school for spies - and it was Sophia's birthday but everyone was in a packing frenzy. I was just going down to the big kitchen to see who was there when I spotted Emma and Jordan hiding in a secret passageway.

I walked over to the passageway to see what they were doing in there. "Why are you guys hiding?" I asked.

"We don't want to have to help pack." Emma replied in a small voice. She's so cute I didn't have the heart to tell them they really should help.

"Okay you two, but you might want to close the passageway properly or everyone will see you a mile off."

"Okay Tabby, we will." And with that Jordan sealed the passageway.

I continued on my walk to find the birthday girl herself sitting at the kitchen table eating a bit of birthday cake.

"Hey Tabby. You finished packing yet?" Sophia asked me when I sat down beside her.

"Yeah. It took me ages. Aunt Macey kept throwing all these clothes in and I couldn't get the suitcase to shut. I ended up with my mum and aunt Abbey sitting on it while I pulled the zipper."

"Sounds like you had fun then. Are you ready to go back to school then?"

"Are you kidding. I'm more than ready to get away from this crazy family. It'll just be us girls for once. And grandma Rachel and grandpa Joe of course."

I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Yeah the first chapter's done! Chapter 2 will be up on Thursday. Yay! Review and tell me what you think.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2! The kids are back at school folks. I'm Scottish so if I get something wrong about the American education system then review and let me know. Also, Commonwealth Games! I live about a half hour away from Glasgow and I'm still going to watch it all on TV. Review if you live in the Commonwealth! :)**

* * *

Tabby's POV

I was honestly really excited to be back at school. I know that sounds really weird but I honestly loved school. It was great to just get away from our parents and brothers for a few months.

So we were at the welcome back dinner and I was sitting at the sophomore table with Sophia and our roommates Emily and Megan. Grandma Rachel (or Headmistress Rachel as I should call her) was standing at the podium ready to begin her annual welcome back speech.

"Welcome back girls of the Gallagher Academy. I trust you all had a wonderful holiday. And welcome to our knew 5th graders. I know you will all have an amazing time here. Now that that's out of the way, I have a special announcement to make."

Everybody leaned a little closer to Grandma as she said this because she never makes special announcements. She just rambles on about school policies and values.

"Many of you will have noticed that there are empty seats at some of your tables." I actually had noticed it but that wasn't unusual for our table because the sophomores and juniors were lumped together because there wasn't that many of us.

"This is because this year, the Gallagher Academy will be playing host to students from the Blackthorne Institute."

The doors opened at the back of the hall and in came 10 BOYS. Grandpa Joe led them in.

"I will allow these ten students to come up and briefly introduce themselves."

They all filed up to the front platform and, one at a time, they introduced themselves into the microphone.

"I'm Callum and I'm a senior."

"My name is Shaun and I'm also a senior."

"I'm Mark and I'm the only other senior."

I couldn't really care less as the first group of three walked off the platform and sat down at the senior's table. Then I started to care as Jon, Sammy, Charlie and another boy I didn't know walked up to the microphone.

"My name is Jon and I'm in the 8th grade." My little annoying little brother introduced himself confidently.

Then it was the boy I didn't know. "I'm Jake and I'm in the 8th grade too."

Then it was my poor little cousin Sammy's turn. "I-I-I'm Sammy and I'm in th-the 8th g-grade." It's a shame that he takes after his parents. Aunty Liz and Uncle Jonas aren't that great at public speaking either.

"I'm Charlie and I'm also in the 8th grade." Sophia wasn't best pleased that her little brother was now going to her school. The *th graders moved off the stage and three boys were left. I knew for a fact that they were juniors because one of them just so happened to be my big brother.

"Hey, I'm Matt Goode and I'm a junior." Typical of him to drop our last name. I know he did it because he wanted to see peoples reaction because our parents are quite famous in the spy world plus our grandmother is the headmistress.

The next boy I knew because Matt had invited him over to stay a couple of Christmases ago. "Hi, I'm Luke and I'm a junior."

The last boy I didn't know but as soon as I looked at him, I couldn't stop looking. He was tall, taller than Matt but smaller than Luke. I'd guess he was about 6'2". He had gorgeous hazel coloured eyes and unruly light brown hair. "My name is Ethan. I'm a junior." So his name was Ethan. I liked it and it suited him.

I managed to wrench my eyes away from him as they walked down to our table. Unfortunately, one of the empty seats was next to me. I hoped to god Matt didn't sit there just to annoy me.

But, to my surprise, Matt sat next to Sophia who, if you can believe it, blushed! I mean Sophia Newman, daughter of Bex and Grant Newman, actually blushed. That never happens. Something must be going on between them. I was a little bit hurt she hadn't told me.

Then with even more of my bad luck, Luke sat down next to MJ and Ethan was left to sit next to me. I hurriedly looked down at my plate, trying not to look at him. I didn't hear another word of my grandma's speech other then, "Let's eat!"

I suffered the entire way through dinner, trying not to look at Ethan and failing miserably. I was only save when Emily grabbed my arm and Megan grabbed Sophia's and they hauled us out of the hall and up the stairs to our room. Thank God for my friends.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 2. I know I'm early with this and it wasn't supposed to be up until Thursday but I wrote it and I couldn't leave it sitting. Chapter 3 will be up at the weekend :)**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


	3. Hiatus Notification

I am so so sooooooo sorry for not having updated. I feel terrible but my parents took us on holiday at the end of the summer. Then school started back and I'm doing Highers this year and I've just had no time to write.

So this story is going on hiatus for a while till I figure out where this story is going. I had a plan typed out but my computer crashed and I lost it. I'm going to make a few changes to incorporate a new crossover story I'm writing. Hopefully it'll give me an idea as to what I'm writing for this story.

The crossover is between Gallagher Girls and Pride and Prejudice and also this story itself.

Again I'm really sorry but I will come back to this story soon. Just give me a couple of months.

Look out for the crossover to take your minds off of it.

Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan


End file.
